


Caretaking

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pointless but cute? :P, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one spends so much time running through the rain... it only makes sense that one would get sick.</p><p>One, or two, or three...</p><p> </p><p>Otherwise known as: the boys get sick, all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in between going to Pendrago and dealing with the Cardinal. I don't know where I was going with this, but I wanted to pick on the boys. Sickfic is just too good, and they have sooo many opportunities during their travels to catch something besides a break xD

Sorey sneezed.

Like a singular cog on a large machine, the chain reaction was almost instantaneous; Mikleo sneezed, Dezel sneezed, and twin groans from two of the three turned singular in the otherwise silence of the room.

"Wow, you guys look bad!"

"Oh my, they look worse."

"That's what happens when you wander in the rain for hours."

Mikleo sneezed again. "Yeah, like we didn't know that." He sniffled and rubbed his nose, pulling his legs up on the chair and wrapping his arms around them.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere," Edna intoned.

Mikleo only sniffed in reply, resting his chin on his knees and leaning a little closer to the fire.

"You shouldn't sit on the floor, Sorey," Lailah said, looking down at the brunette, who sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire, and leaning slightly against Mikleo's chair.

"I'm okay," Sorey said.

Rose crossed the room and leaned over the foot of the bed, peering up at Dezel. "Hey, Dezel? How're you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling," Dezel retorted, acerbic as ever. He shifted and leaned back against the pillow slightly, stretching his legs out.

"Well, you're still all sneezy and sniffly and stuffy, sooo..."

"There's your answer." Dezel turned away.

"Did you take your medicine?" Lailah asked, crouching next to Sorey. "The doctor that Rose spoke with seemed quite assured of its authenticity."

"Yeah." Sorey smiled wearily. "It's just a flu, Lailah, it'll clear up. I've been sick like this before... Gramps and Mikleo would always nurse me back to health..."

"What did your ‘Gramps’ do for you when _you_ were ill, Sickleo?"

"... Grr..." Mikleo continued to sniffle. "... we didn't get sick much. Sorey did, because he'd sneak out at night. I went with him most of the time, but..." He sighed. "Gramps used to give us herbal tea and prescribe sleep, oh, and he made soup..."

"That soup," Sorey muttered. "I'd pay money for some of Gramp's soup right now."

"Maybe we could make some soup," Lailah suggested. "Surely it can't be too difficult."

"I can cook!" Rose announced, straightening up.

Dezel grunted, tugging his hat further over his face.

"Hey, I can! We all switched off with the chores and I learned how to cook no matter where we were staying."

"Oh joy. Domestic household chores. What a woman dreams of."

"Come on, Edna," Lailah said. "If we get sick, the boys will just have to take care of us!"

"... Nurse Meebo."

Mikleo opened his mouth to retort and started coughing instead, flashing a glare over his hand towards the blonde.

"Let's go see if we can borrow someone's kitchen!" Rose announced.

"... Not that I don't like their company," Sorey said, once the girls had left the room, "... but I'm glad they left," he whispered.

"If you say that out loud, they'll probably come back," Mikleo muttered, rubbing his head.

Sorey twisted around to look at Dezel. "Can Rose cook?"

"... If it works, it's good."

Sorey frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means, if it works, it's-" Dezel broke off, coughing.

And coughing. And coughing.

Sorey frowned. "Dezel?"

Mikleo pushed himself to his feet.

Sorey followed suit, achingly, going over to the bed. "Dezel? Hey?"

Dezel growled, tucking his head into his arm.

"Here." Mikleo held out a glass of water to Dezel. "Drink this..."

Dezel grabbed the glass from Mikleo and gulped at it. Sorey watched him listlessly before sinking onto the opposite bed in the room. Now Mikleo followed his example, shoulder slumping against the Shepherd's slightly.

"Go to sleep, Dezel," Mikleo murmured.

"If I could sleep... I would be sleeping."

"Not tired?" Sorey asked.

"Of course I'm tired!" Dezel growled, grabbing the top blanket and wrapping it around his body. He scrambled off the bed and flopped into the chair that Mikleo had vacated. "I can't sleep."

Sorey sighed, shoving himself off the bed as well. Mikleo swayed slightly as he did. "Okay?"

"Mhm..." Mikleo coughed into his arm, and then yawned.

"Go sleep," Sorey murmured, touching Mikleo's shoulder lightly.

"No, you need to sleep, too," Mikleo muttered, sitting up a little straighter.

"I will." Sorey stripped another blanket and padded across the room, wrapping the blanket around Dezel's shoulders.

The man jolted beneath his touch. "What are you-"

Sorey slid his hand up to Dezel's forehead, sweeping his hair out of the way.

"Hey!" Dezel barked, grabbing his hat before it could fall, the other one gripping at Sorey's wrist loosely and yet the implication that he could rip his arm off was there.

"You're warm," Sorey muttered, trying to come off unfazed. It wasn't much of an effort; he was too tired. He pulled his hand away. "Don't sit in front of the fire too long, and then go sleep."

"... Yeah."

"Don't sleep in the chair."

"I can sleep here. Take the other bed."

Sorey shook his head. "Mikleo and I can share, we've done it all the time since we were young."

"Just do what I-"

"If you stay up too long, you'll have to eat their cooking," Mikleo interrupted.

Dezel stiffened. "... ... Fine."

Sorey smiled slightly, going to crawl back into the bed.

Dezel sniffed and shuffled further down in the chair, tugging the blankets closer in a motion Sorey wasn't sure he was meant to see. The man pulled the hat down further over his eyes, and Sorey turned back to Mikleo. "You're okay sharing, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like we have much concept of personal space nowadays, anyway." Mikleo moved over and laid down, rolling onto his side. "... Been a long time."

Sorey laughed weakly, laying so his back was to Mikleo's. He could feel the heat radiating off the usually cool seraph's skin, even though their clothes. "Well, we've... been busy for awhile now."

"At least we've found some ruins to explore."

Sorey squirmed slightly, the usual bubble of excitement dragging through his veins at the mention of ruins. "Yeah. Remember when we-"

"Peanut gallery," Dezel interrupted. "Go to sleep."

"Sorry..."

"Sorry."

Sorey rubbed his nose. "... Got enough pillow?"

"Yeah." Mikleo shifted a bit behind him. His head bumped up against Sorey's. "... Sorry."

Sorey laughed weakly. "We're a lot bigger now."

"Yeah."

"... Night, Mikleo."

"Night."

"You too, Dezel," Sorey added.

"I heard you the first time."

Sorey smiled tiredly, pulling their blanket up to his face.

　

 

"Aww, they all fell asleep."

"Perhaps we shouldn't wake them... Sleep is the common cold's enemy, after all!"

"Look at them. They all look pathetic."

"Well, they are sick, Edna."

Rose leaned over the bed slightly, peering into Dezel's sleeping face. "You know, he kinda looks totally different without the hat."

"That's because we always see him with it."

"There _is_ something endearing about it, though," Rose mused. "I kinda wanna ruffle his hair or put it in a ponytail or something!"

"He's still ill," Lailah said patiently.

Rose spun around, hands on her hips. "I wasn't gonna do it now!" Her eyes fell on Mikleo and Sorey, sharing the other bed. "And don't even get me started on these, I mean, look at them."

Mikleo was asleep on his back, arm draped over his chest with the blankets all but pushed away. Sorey was sleeping on his side, his face all but buried against Mikleo's neck, although the water seraph didn't seem to notice.

"Pathetic," Edna repeated.

"They do look a little, uhhm..."

Dezel rolled over, and the three healthy companions fell silent. He didn't wake up, however, and Rose sighed quietly. "... We're being kind of loud," she whispered. "Maybe we can... cold compresses!" She snapped her fingers. "For their fevers. Let's split up and take care of each of them, 'kay? Leave Dezel to me!"

"... Fine. I want Meebo."

"Edna, don't tease him while he's unconscious."

"I won't," Edna muttered. "There's no point if he doesn't respond."

"Good then!" Lailah smiled, pressing her fingers together. "I'll take care of Sorey, then. With our help, I'm sure they'll be better in no time!"

　

 

When the three women fell asleep at the bedside of their three sick friends... it wasn't a huge surprise when the previously healthy portion of the group suddenly fell ill only just a few days later.

"Don't touch me, Meebo!"

"Ow! Watch where you're stabbing that thing!"

"Take this."

"Eeergh, Dezel, it tastes like crap!"

"Be quiet and drink it."

"Do you always run such a high fever?"

"I'm fine, Sorey, really. Just... oh, relax a little, okay?"

 


End file.
